Witch Way to Life or Death
by evangleline
Summary: OC's find themselves reborn as children in The Walking Dead Universe after meeting the creator. Wait! We have magic like Harry Potter now? What do you mean there's no magical world? How are we supposed to figure this out on our own? Well, at least you gave us time. I own nothing of The Walking Dead or Harry Potter franchise aside from a Gryffindor sweater.
1. Chapter 1: The End

_Just let her say what she wants to and then I can leave. Good GOD, is she still going? This was supposed to be a great day. My residency is complete I officially have my white coat, and I've been hired as the hospital's newest spinal surgeon. Why? Why did I come back to the house with her? Oh, that's right. I did it for dad._

"...I don't think so! You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady! That man was damn near the best thing to happen to you and you are telling me that you've ended things with him? You're 25 already, Violetta Ravenwood! When am I going to have grandbabies? Dear merciful Lord, where did your daddy and I go wrong with you? I've held my silence long enough! You are going to call poor Tyler and beg for his for-"

"NO! I'm not!" she yelled at her mother unable to hold back any more. "Held you silence, mom? Really? All I've heard from you since I turned 18 is Violetta when are you going to meet a nice boy. Violetta when are you finally going to settle down? Violetta why can't you be more like your sisters? NO I'm talking now! When are you finally going to stop being soo selfish chasing your silly little dreams of being a doctor and give me more grandbabies?! Well, I'm sorry I'm not your precious Nicoletta who got pregnant at 18 and had to get married quick cause you didn't want any little bastards ruining the family name! Or Jennette who ran off with the first guy  
with a big enough inheritance and spend the rest of my life pregnant and drunk while hubby darling goes around the world fucking his newest secretary! I LOVE what I do and if you can't support that then Fuck you too! I'm done. God, it's no wonder dad drunk himself to death the moment I left home if he was trapped here with y-"

****SLAP!****

Her head swung to the left at the force her mother put behind her slap. "How DARE you. You ungrateful little bitch! Get out! Get out getoutgetoutgetout!" Violetta grabbed her purse and coat from the closet and walked to the door, fed up and done with this family. She had promised her father she would try and she had. There was only so much one person could take. She stopped only when she heard her name.

"Violetta, don't you dare come back until you're made things right with Tyler and have a heartfelt apology ready for me regarding your behavior today." _Deep breaths Vi, deep breaths. _She turned back around.

"I guess, I won't be seeing you until it's finally time to put your ass in a coffin then. After all, we both know Nikki and Jen won't claim you for anything but the money." She said sweetly "Oh, and by the way mom, that trust, Ravenwood education, dad left isn't a charity. It's my inheritance and as I just finished my residency it's been released. You can't touch it." Violetta quickly walked out closing the door behind her only to hear her mother's scream of frustration and glass shatter off the door behind her.

She quickly made her way into her car and began driving to meet the only two people who had supported her since her father's death. It was Friday night and for them that meant pizza night at Angeline's downtown. Cora and Dean are probably just getting ready so I'll probably get there the same time at them.

****~25 minutes later~****

I'm stuck in traffic bumper to bumper traffic only 2 exits out. My cell goes off, Cora, probably checking in. "Hey, Cor."

"I see you!" she giggles over the phone. _HUH?_

"Creep much?"

"Bitch shut up and swipe your head left" I let out a laugh before looking over and lo and behold there they are.

Cora could be described with the 3 B's; Blonde, Beautiful, and Brainy.

She worked down at the state zoo as their clinic's veterinarian. Her brother Dean, well Dean was handsome I'd give him that but his head was always up in the clouds. Traveling is his passion so he became a wildlife photographer and now he was paid for doing what he loved. Dean was our overprotective annoying big brother. Our dads had been best friends since college so we were raised together like siblings. They had been my support these last 7 years since losing my dad but Cor especially. We were sisters in all but blood. Though if we counted the blood exchange back when we were 10 and believed we'd be getting our letters to Hogwarts, we were that too. It had been so easy back then. We had done damn near everything together. Hell, we practically came into the world together considering we were born within 8 minutes of each other though separate days.

"So ready for pizza, pizza, pizza little sisters?" Dean was an idiot, but a cute idiot. He really reminded me of a puppy most days. Cordy rolled her eyes and I gave a shrug in response. It was then I noticed it. My eyes widened. It was coming just a little too fast, too close.

"Vi?" Cordy asked.

My eyes turned to her in fear just as Dean looked where I had only a second ago. ****"Holy SHI-"****

**_**To Be Continued...**_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal Gone Wrong or Right?

****~Cordelia's POV~****

_Oh God the fire!_ I quickly stood up from the ground and was immediately confused. _Why do I feel fine? I remember burning._ I quickly felt my body before I noticed where I was and more importantly... _WTH? What am I wearing? Who are these people?_

"Cordy?" I turned to see Vi sitting up from the clouds. _Clouds?_ "Oh my God" she looked around just as surprised as I am.

"Do you see D-"

"Jesus! Motherfu-"

"Found him." I say annoyed. She just gives me that look of amusement. "Dean stand up."

"We just died. Holy Shit! Are you two alright?" He freaks momentarily before rushing to our sides and checking us over. _Classic Dean._

"Dean, we're dead. Do you really think we're alright?" Vi stares at him with that look that says she can't understand whatever is going on in his head. I had long given up on trying to figure that out.

****Candace Talisa Royce, it is time for your judgement.**** I quickly turned around only to see a door appear out of nowhere. The door opened and I was sucked in hearing my name screamed by my brother and best friend. Only to hit the ground and be surrounded by darkness until

****Welcome, my child. It is quite early for you to be here.****

_Oh my G-_ He laughs. "Y- You just head my thoughts didn't you?"

****Yes I did little one. Do not fear. Though, I must admit your time came long before it was due not only for you but your brother and friend as well. You all still had so much work to be done. Normally, I would simply send you all back to your bodies but you were all in the direct line of the crash and as such your bodies are no more.****

"So, what happens not then? Do we go to heaven? or hell?" I ask nervously, my palms sweating.

****No, my dear. I believe something new is in order and as it was an error created by my Angels of Death that caused your ends I shall give you and the others, two gifts of your choosing. For you my dear I shall allow you to one favor and a choice. But first your favor, my dear.****

"I want us to stay together. Don't let us be separated. Please." I added the end on quickly not wanting to insult him or lose this chance.

****Very well. Bound together you shall be until you each set apart on your own paths but always able to return without question. Now what universe sh-****

"Universe? Wait, like the multi-verse kind of universe?! Walking Dead universe?!" the words quickly tumbling out in a rush as my mind tried to catch up to the possibilities.

****Very Well.****

_What? Oh, Ohh No!_ A light opened beneath me and I felt myself fall "Wai-"

**Creator's POV**

****Bring in the male.**** He watched as the boy appeared.****Dean Thomas Royce your blood sister has chosen for you three to be brought to a new universe together. I offer you each two gifts. Hers were to choose the universe and for you to remain together, unseperated by any and all but your own free will. I offer you two favors.****

It was clear he was thinking carefully not wanting to rush. "Would it count as a favor if I asked to know what universe was picked?"**_**Smart boy.**_******I thought internally chuckling.

****No. I shall allow this knowledge.**** I pondered whether or not he would catch my hint or not. ****The Walking Dead is the place of your rebirth. ****I heard his internal panic before he calmed himself and began to think rationally.

"I want us to remember everything the soonest it is safe for us to." **_**Good, the boy caught it. He may just survive his sister's blunder. **_**"Second for us to have the abilities and means to survive that walking dead as adults." _****Very Good! The boy, managed to say it in such a way that not only would they not still be new to their rebirth but have time to prepare for what they would know was coming.****_

****Very well then it shall be done.**** I informed him before opening the portal_._

****Bring in the last.****

****Welcome Violetta Evelyn Ravenwood. I told her of the choices made when she asked and waited as she thought over the choices before her. A number of them quite ingenious.****

"Is it possible for us to have a place hidden away from the rest of the world that would be large enough for us to have everything we could ever need without having to leave once the outbreak starts for the most part, with room to grow?" She added the last part quickly so as to make it a single request and I realized I may have been hasty in allowing such favors. But I was generous with my creations and the little one before me had faced much disappointment in her short life I could not help myself.

****Yes, my little one. I shall create for you a land forgotten and left mostly untouched by the modern world. And while it will be up to you to prepare it the soil shall always be fertile and as such the crops plentiful so you will not hunger during the summer's warmth, the water shall be untouched by pollution and waste and thus you shall not go thirsty, the animals of the forest and lake will be aplenty so you are not without substance during winter's embrace, and along with this shall there be none that would hunt them nor you unless brought in by yourself and those you have allowed within. However, once complete you many not return but for some adjustments until this world's version of the end has come. Now, your final request.****

"Some way of protecting ourselves and our home. Something like Harry Potter having magic and wards or Buffy with her slayer powers and just knowing how to use any weapon she got her hands on." _Interesting. Perhaps... Yes. That will work just fine._

****Your request have been heard, little one. Go and rejoin the others.****

****To Be Continued...****


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Get Set, Remember

****~Violetta's POV~****

I sat up, memories still passing through my mind. I was still me but at the same time I was _her_. I was the 10 year old fraternal twin of Cordelia Ravenwood and Dean's youngest sister. Here in this world my original dad and their mom had married. Our grandfather, my original dad's father still lived and we lived with him since the accident only a week ago. An underage drunk driver had crashed into their car on their way home from their biweekly date night, dead on impact. My name here was simply Violet holding to honoring my new mother's family tradition of naming girl's after flowers/plants along with being named after my grandmother Viola. I looked around the room, it was something of a dream. Not much unlike the fact we were now reborn into our younger selves. The doors leading to the hall and joint bathroom slammed open.

"Vi! Cordy/Dean!" They yelled together. It was shocking to see them and as I stood from the bed and glanced at the mirror my mind went blank. I knew it mentally at least because of the memories I had but seeing was truly believing.

"So, we're kids. Again." I turned to Cordelia a look of exasperation on my face "The Walking Dead, Cordy? Really?"

"I'm sorry! I was shocked that there really is a multiverse and it just came out, ok? I didn't mean to say it out load."

"Well, I asked we'd be prepared and ready as adults" Dean put in.

"I asked that we have a place hidden away from most of the world ready and with room to grow."

"So the question is, is this the comic- or tv-verse cause they have different time-lines damn near a decade difference. " Dean stated before turning towards his original sister and taking in the subtle differences in her appearance from our first time around. "Especially, since we know gramps place doesn't fit in with that. Even if this place is _nice_." The last part causing us girls to roll our eyes at him even if he is right

"We need to plan." I said. "Plans for either timeline and before that we need to decide if we're going to pretend to be actually be kids again or if we're going to push through like grandpa gave our pre-memory selves the chance to if we want to test out of school."

"There is no way in hell I'm going through high school again! And I know damn well you don't either." Cordy hissed.

"I agree with that. We test out how else are we gonna learn everything we need to? Fighting, guns, hunting, making shelter? All of it." Dean was right.

"Kids! It's time for breakfast!" called gramps.

"We figure this out tonight." I said before we head down.

****To Be Continued...****


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Up Pt 1

Puberty wasn't fun, even the second time around. The three of them had spoken with their Grandpa Wyatt and had decided on testing out of school. And test out they did at 11 [Dean] and 10 [Cor & Vi] they had their H.S diplomas and had gone on to get their degrees. Dean had chosen to study architecture and engineering so that he would be able to build whatever would be needed. For Cordelia, it was regaining her veterinary degree though this time with another in education so she would have a reason to have access to various medical supplies and medicines a doctor usually couldn't have at home [with their plans of having a farm would work well for her] and so she could help in teaching any children they may come across and save, knowing that a parent or at least a good one would put themselves in harm's way even die for their child. Though they hoped they'd be able to save whole families and not those broken by what would come. Violet chose botany along with regaining her medical degree.

Along with this the girls had convinced Gramps into getting them all self defence classes having used the fact that a girl in town had gone missing, sure she had just run off because she was unhappy with her dad remarrying but the point had been made. Better they know and not need it [though they would even if not so soon] then need it and not know. Wyatt, had decided if his grandchildren were going to learn they would learn right and though he knew it would be hard on them. His gut was telling them they were hiding something and that they needed to be ready because something was coming it may not be tomorrow or the next day but someday whatever it was would come and he wouldn't be there to help them then but he could now. So Grandad Wyatt, had made a few calls to some old war buddies to find someone to train his grankids in how to defend themselves and succeed he did.

His old friend Srgt. Thomas Cane of the USMC had a son Gunnery Srgt. Leonard Cane who had just retired after returning home and was struggling to find work. He hired him to train them in everything he knew. Fighting, weapons [from archery to guns and knives to swords], how to survive in the wild even tracking hunting and skinning animals. He taught them all that would traditionally be taught to his children as part of his mixed viking and cherokee heritage.

What the children didn't know is that he had seen things he couldn't explain and he knew then. He knew his grandchildren were special, but what he had seen had only made him know that it was more so then them just being his only son's children they were blessed. He had been walking around the corner when he saw young Dean turn himself into a dog and back. Another time darling Cordelia had been out in the vegetable garden she had planted while he passed by the window to check on her only to see her holding out her hands and growing the plant herself within seconds. And finally sweet little Violet had brought her mother's glass horse to life when she had thought she was alone in the library.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up- Dean

Time had gone by fast. Eight years to be exact and now he was 19 working as a junior architect for a company out in Atlanta, Georgia. Even now he kept up with the training their honorary 'uncle' Leo had set him on. He had developed a new power as well and after a call to his sisters learned they had gotten a form even if lesser of it to. They could all heal from injuries cuts even something of a large gash would heal in seconds but his was more advanced, allowing him to heal others as well. He'd considered starting a relationship but the more he thought of it the more he feared he would lose anyone he came to care for. He knew his sisters could take care of themselves but he didn't want to take that chance he worried knowing how quick they grew attached to others. He knew it was likely they'd have families maybe even children and as much as he wanted nephew and nieces hell even his own kids he didn't think he'd be able to have his own and protect them without having that safe haven. Knowing that they couldn't even be in the area of it, wherever it would be when the outbreak happened scared the hell out of him. So he decided he wouldn't get involved with anyone. A fling here or there maybe but no more he didn't think he could do it.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Up- Violet

She was 18 now and just as when her first life had ended she was a spinal surgeon again. Finally able to practice and build her life but at the same time she still had to consider all that would be coming. As a surgeon she'd likely see the beginning of the end before the others. She would be able to warn her family. She already planned that at the first sign she would be leaving to regroup with them. They had another decade maybe a little less or more until everything went down. The training their grandpa Wyatt had set up was brutal especially for her and Cordelia but it they stayed with it. She was wondering if she should consider letting others into her life aside from a few friends she had made. Possibly building a family if the right man came along. She feared what it would mean in the future but with Cordelia's most recent call she couldn't help it. She may have been 18 physically but mentally she had over 40 years worth of memories in her head. Even if she only admitted it to herself, the fact was she wanted a husband and family to come home to. She wanted someone to love and to be loved.


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Up- Cordelia

Things had been so different in this life and yet so alike. She had taken a job at a vet clinic in a small town. She had gone out dancing with a few of the girls she worked with in town months ago. That was when she met him. It had been a shock seeing him and she had felt this pull to him. A pull that got her out of her seat and asking him to dance. She had expected him to say no and when she didn't get an answer she had turned to go back only, he stopped her. His hand on hers sent electricity rushing through her and by the way his blue, _God they're so blue_, eyes widened she knew he felt it too. He pulled her out on the floor and they danced. God, they had danced and talked and laughed for hours. Before she knew it her friends were calling her over to leave as it was closing time. She gave him her number and a quick kiss on the cheek, shocking him, before she ran off.

He had called her 2 nights later. He had sounded so nervous as though he had never made that call before and so she had taken charge and asked if he wanted to meet for coffee. He agreed and they met the next morning and the one after that. Somedays he would come and bring her a coffee at work others he would come and just walk her to her car. She couldn't help smiling every time she saw him there with that cup. She couldn't help smiling when Daryl Dixon came around with that southern twang. Then just months ago they had started their picnics out by his favorite spot in the woods. He had moved some of his things into a drawer at her apartment and slept there every other night. It was the beginning of something so new. It was a change in this universe. Daryl opened up to her. He told her about his father's abuse towards not only him but his brother and mother, Merle running and joining the army, Merle's addiction, his mother's death, how he should have had a little sister but how his father had screamed and hollered about how she couldn't keep her legs closed about how he wasn't having another piece of shit coming into his house and taking his food and money. After 6 months she had shown him her magic. He had watched speechless as the flowers grew under her hand but he had listened as she explained that she had been able to do so since she was a little girl how her siblings were special too though in different ways. He hadn't cared. He had accepted it and swore he would never tell anyone else. He had kissed her and then they had gone back to her apartment and they had spent the rest of the night in bed.

And then had come that day months later. Daryl had been acting strange the day before. He was secretive and had avoided her questions. She had hoped he'd speak to her the next day after work only he wasn't there waiting when she came out of work. She made dinner thinking he may be working late at the constuction site but he never came home. She worried something may have happened so she called him but the number was disconnected. Fear gripped her heart as she made her way to their bedroom. It was then she saw it. The very same wildflowers that grew in that special spot out in the woods right there on the dresser and the note next to it.

****I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you but I have to go. -Daryl****

It was the morning after Daryl left that she got that horrible call. Grandpa Wyatt died in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Place & Power Untold

****~Dean's POV~****

He left us everything split equally along with coordinates to someplace in the middle of the woods 'Uncle' Leo was taking us. Apparently, Gramps had bought the place from the government before he even married. No one else knew about it except the four of us. Seeing the massive gate that was hidden into the cliff face in the middle of nowhere was a surprise. A surprise that cause my sisters and I to share a look between us. _This is it. This is our future home. Our haven._ He showed us how to enter the code before taking us in. From there is was another half hour of driving as he made sure we knew which paths to take and across a bridge before it was straight dirt road in the middle of the woods at least until we came to the clearing. "This place is massive."

'Uncle' Leo chuckled. "It was originally intended to be a government research facility but that plan shut down due to the war. When it was finally over they already had the information they wanted but all this landed that had been cordoned and sealed off. It was written off as nothing but mountain and woods protected as part of the reserve to the public but put up for sale privately when Wyatt snatched it up. Said that with what happened in Hiroshima, he wanted to be able to have somewhere he could go and live in peace if it ever happened on U.S. soil. Now though this place is yours. All 7000 acres and everything on it. Well everything except that '67 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 he left me. You kids good to get back on your own? I want to meet up with my boys. Leon been asking bout you again Cordelia." He tossed the last bit in with a smirk.

"Well, you tell Leon I said hi Uncle Leo and I'll see you all again soon. what with me moving back into grandpa's place. I'll certainly need the help moving in if you guys would lend a hand?"

"Of course, we will. You're family though you know if you went and married my Leon then we'd only be that much more a family." She rolled her eyes before we said our goodbyes to look around before watching him pull out in the Mustang.

"7000 acres. That's just under 11 square miles." Violet walked on ahead.

"It looks like it's never been developed."

We used our magic to speed up the process of mapping the land finishing in only a few hours before we went to the sole building the government had built as a base before selling this place off as a loss of funds.

It was a mess but they had to see if there was anything besides material to be reused. It was only when they made it to what was the library that they found it sitting there in the middle of the floor. A trunk that when he opened it was filled with books. The very books that would likely be found in the Harry Potter universe and a note.

****You asked for a way to protect yourselves and your home with your abilities. Learn and Survive this is the last of my gifts to you completed. From here on you three walk alone.****

"Well, this is it for our help." _Looks like we're hitting the books, again._

*****~A Month Later~*****

We had split the books between us. I took any books related to the magical construction of buildings like Hogwarts and Gringotts. It taught how the building materials would be strengthened by the magic of the caster and even more so if done with a powerful number [in our case, 3]. I read on how Rowena Ravenclaw had created additional spaces and turned them into undetectable expanded rooms ensuring Hogwarts castle would always have room for their students without having to build other structures. Salazar Slytherin had created the spells needed for indoor plumbing and waste disposal though it was more like waste to fertilizer transfiguration but permanent. This meant we wouldn't need to worry about being hooked up into a city line or how we would take care of a septic tank as it would do all of it and so long as we were on a ley line. Fortunately, we were on one of the largest untapped lines in this universe and our land was centered right in its apex.

Cordelia had taken the books regarding elemental magic and rituals that promoted earth magics allowing for several harvests a year as well as ensuring that anything we planted would take root and would continue to grow even without us being here managing over it everyday. She had even managed to raise a three foot thick and twenty-five feet high solid rock wall around the entire 5 mile perimeter of straight farmland. Only she then took it a step further basing it off the Great Wall of China and raised another 15 feet in front of it and joined them together only instead of being able to walk from the roof you would walk through the interior where the outermost walls had large openings that could be set as lookout points.

Violet had studied runes and warding as apparently you couldn't use one without the other to the full affect. Her favorite finds had been the Fianto Duri and Piertotum Locomortor. The Fianto Duri was what had shielded Hogwarts in the Final Battle apparently it enhanced any wards laid in place sevenfold when cast. Piertotum Locomortor was just like her power of animation, able to bring life to inanimate objects only where her magic made it react like the actual thing the spell allowed it to be controlled, given orders, and absolute loyalty. She had gone out and bought multiple dolls dressed as butlers and maids along with a Greenwich house that came with several child dolls apparently having belonged to an orphanage. She brought them all to life along with the house growing into the real life equivalent. It had surprised them all especially when they realized the living dolls had come with full personalities that seemed to know them even having histories of their own and when examined by them discovered that they did in fact become real in everyway. The spell along with her own power of animation had taken on a life of its own, literally. They now had an orphanage on their Haven and regardless of the children and toddlers in some cases having been dolls before they were real now.

The power they held had grown exponentially when they realized that the spells that complimented their individual powers were things that should not be able to be wielded by humans. So we made a blood pact ritual Cordelia had found that would never allow us to use our powers in a way that could be considered god-like again. For Violet, it meant she couldn't bring any sort of humanoid dolls to life again though it still worked for animals. Cordelia couldn't use nature as a weapon though she could still create weapons from the elements she mastered. And me, well my shapeshifting was limited to animals that existed only in this world now though I could make myself larger in size then would be naturally possible but I was never able to become any larger then a truck again.


	9. Chapter 9: Passing Time- Violet's Path

**~Violet POV~**

A couple years had passed since we had found the Sanctum as we had decided to call our haven from the world and in it so much had changed. May the Creator help Daryl Dixon if he crossed paths with Dean or I anytime soon. He may not have known it but he had left our sister with nothing but a note and a pregnancy none of us were ready for. Twins to be more precise identical twin girls. With their mom's blonde hair and dad's bright blue eyes Hazel and Heather were absolutely beautiful. Their birth also made us wonder about what was coming and how their presence changed things. I had moved closer, only a couple hours away now that I was living in Kings County but it meant I saw them every weekend I wasn't working. I was the youngest surgeon at Harrison Memorial Hospital.

It was a Tuesday that he came in. His father had come in for a foraminotomy. I had explained to them both how the procedure would go and that I would keep him updated. It was just days later during my regular check-ups that he asked me to join him for lunch. I didn't know what to do but still I agreed. On it went, conversations, lunch and lunches as his father was here and when the time came that ex-Sheriff Carlson Grimes was discharged Rick Grimes asked me to dinner. I agreed and we began dating.

***~6 Months Later~***

"You look beautiful" Rick said when he came to join us as he walked to meet his family and myself. I didn't know if it was mine and my siblings existence or simply that this was an alternate universe of The Walking Dead but Lori had left only months after Carl's birth. She had left Carl with his grandfather with signed copies of divorce and parental right relinquichment forms that had already been submitted, the former merely needing his signature. She left a voicemail on their apartment's landline saying she never wanted children and that she was too young to be tied down to one man for the rest of her life. Rick's face when he told me of how he had found out about her leaving left me heartbroken for him. I had worried those first few dates about if he was serious but I decided to take the chance. I had yet to regret it.

We went to the party that was being thrown for those who had graduated from the police academy. We had quite a few drinks but had long decided we would be crashing in Shane's spare bedroom since his apartment was just a few blocks away. We had talked and danced and drank punch all night. I remember us leaving to Shane's but after that it was more fragments then anything. Us making our way inside. Being slammed against the wall after we walking in the door as he kissed me.

**Lemon (Somewhat but not really without pics)**

**a/n: til time skip/end of pics. It's my first one ok**

Hands on me as we kissed. In my hair. On my face. Lips moving down my body.

Pushed down on the bed as he joined me.

Thick long curly hair tickling my inner thighs as a nose nudged my core. Tongue inside me.

As we lay side by side kissing.

Hands stripping me and traveling along my body.

Him taking me again and again. Gentle but Strong. His warm seed spilling into me. I'm complete.

Turned over and taken again. So Rough yet caring. Complete again. My womb filled. So full.

Finally falling asleep wrapped in arms and legs entangled.

***~That Morning~***

**~No POV~**

He woke up, head pounding and walked himself to the bathroom picking up his clothes on the way. Dressed he heard the whispered curses coming from just outside the door.

"Shane man. You alright?" He looked out towards the door leading to the hall. The Hall, he realized when he had come from the other way. The door to Shane's room. He opened it. Fear and pure anguish pumped through him as he took in the sight before him. Violet, his beautiful, sweet girlfriend he was positive he was already half in love with laying down, her sleeping face turned in their direction beneath the sheets that were covering her naked body. "Rick I-"

"Tell me-" he took a breath "Tell me we didn't-"

"Have a threesome? Yeah man." His hand pushing back his curls "I'm sorry Rick. Jesus, we were all so drunk last night. Christ. I think we went at her for hours." Shane gained this almost dazed look in his eyes. "You guys came into the room after me and then shit, I think I was going to tell you that it was the wrong room but you had moved to the side and then she pulled me into a kiss thinking it was you still in front of her. Then you, you just laid her down on my bed and crawled up with her and her legs wrapped around me and I- yea I kneeled between her legs. Fuck, she tasted so" Rick grabbed him already knowing where his mind was going

"Rick wha- Shane?" They both turned to her. She was pulling the sheet up covering herself. "Oh God" her face was pure shock.

"Look, lets just let you get dressed we'll be in the kitchen." They walked out hearing the shower soon after. When she came out there was a loof of worry on her face as she glanced between the two of them. "You alright there, Lil Bird?"

"W-We didn't use protection last night." The glass mugs of coffee shattered as they hit the tile floor.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked looking over at her. Shane had a look in his eyes as he stared over at her, more at her stomach. Thoughts of what she may look like round with his baby.

"Considering I can still feel some of it sliding down my thighs? Of course I'm sure!" She panicked. She had learned after Cordelia's pregnancy that for some reason they were highly fertile. So much so that even on birth control a single broken condom had been the cause. They all made sure they were safe after that. This had been the only time Rick hadn't kept himself wrapped. She hoped it wasn't her most fertile time yet otherwise it would be a sure thing with how they had filled her especially with her still being able to feel it both from her core and sliding down her thighs despite the shower. Tears started building in her eyes. She was building a life here with Rick and now well, she feared what could happen especially if Shane lost it early. He'd become a great friend and while she had noticed his looks at times it seemed more like a passing thought for him then anything else.

"Look, lets not jump at this. We don't even know if one of us did get you..." Shane let that hang in the air, all of them knowing what he meant. "When we know for sure then we'll deal with it"

Rick clenched his jaw but agreed. That wasn't to say he didn't plan on having a talk with his 'brother' once they were alone.

"What I don't get is that I only had a cup of that punch." That brought them to a stop as they both remembered that she was right. She had drunk bottled water for the most part. There was no way she could have been as drunk as them that she couldn't tell them apat unless.

"It was spiked" Rick and Shane shared a look. They each tried to remember if there had been a moment she hadn't been next to them. They could only think of one when she was hanging out with Shane's one-nighters and her co-worker Sarah O'Shay, Lori's old friend.

***~3 Months Later~***

Sarah had been brought in for questioning when test results showed Violet had date-rape drugs in her system after the two had rushed her to the hospital in a panic. Apparently, O'Shay blamed her for Lori leaving and not coming back even though she had left 8 months before she even moved to town.

Violet was indeed pregnant and it had led to more then a few arguments between Rick and Shane before she had realized what was going on whenever she wasn't around. She had stepped in and told then to get their act together. She was dating Rick and that while true she didn't know whose baby she was carrying she wouldn't just cut Shane out of this baby's life especially when it could be his. She told Rick if he wanted to blame someone then to blame O'Shay after all she was the one that spiked her drink hoping to ruin her reputation in town. If for any reason it did get out that she had slept with both of them even with the drug in her system well it was a small town and people liked to talk. She had asked Rick to consider it from Shane's side and the same for Shane towards Rick. They had to compromise especially since they wouldn't know until the baby came. She asked if they were really willing to throw away their 'brotherhood'.

What Violet didn't know was that the reason for the arguments wasn't just who was and would be the baby's father but about her as well. Shane had admitted to Rick that he had feeling for Violet and had even planned on asking her out only for Rick to have asked first. Shane had told him how he had backed off with Lori the moment Rick said he liked her even though they had been flirting up to that point at least it had stopped on his end. He had buried the feelings that had even grown for Violet when Rick had made his move and never said anything because he felt guilty for not telling Rick about Lori's flirting, thinking it was just her personality. If this baby was Shane's he had no plans on stepping back down again. He wouldn't let go if this baby was his, not the baby or Vi.

Rick hadn't known how to react to any of it. He hadn't known about Lori's flirting or about Shane's feelings for Violet before he asked her for a date. Sure he had known Shane knew her after all she'd been the one to set his nose after a crook they arrested broke it elbowing him in the face. He knew they were friends but never about his feelings for her. Hell, he didn't even know they were the same woman until after he'd asked her out and told Shane how he had just thrown himself back out there just like he told him to. Now though, he was sure he was half in love with her if he wasn't already. It didn't matter that they'd only been seeing each other 6 months. He knew what he felt and more so he saw the way she was with Carl and how his son always smiled that toothy smile. He knew he couldn't give her up.

They had to figure this out though. They were stressing her out and it wasn't good for the baby, they both knew that especially with her already having a high-stress level job. The one thing they had actually agreed on and spoken with her about. Violet had agreed that once she got any bigger she wouldn't be performing surgery until after she returned from maternity leave, there were simply to many risks. The hospital planned on having her there as one of their general physicians until she was ready to stay at home further in. When Violet mentioned them throwing away their brotherhood it gave them pause. She left and they sat down and talked it over for hours. It was at that point where they realized what they were risking losing but they both knew what they could lose if they let her go.

"You remember that dog we found?" Rick looked at Shane confused as to why he brought it up.

"Bronco?"

"Yea, you remember how we kept arguing over who would take him home?"

"Yea, we argued for hours before my dad found us and said if your Grandma Jean said it was ok we cou-" he paused and looked at Shane pissed off. "She's not a dog we can just trade every week Shane"

"No, not trade. Share. Just us and her. Tell me it doesn't sound right to you cause its in my head and the more I think about it the more right it sounds!"

"It's not right! We're talking about sharing a human being! My girlfriend! MY VIOLET!"

"But she isn't just yours anymore, is she? You may have been her first but I've been with her too now. We both have and we managed it just fine that night. She took us both, just fine."

Rick shook his head. The more Shane spoke about that night the more he remembered her look of ecstasy, the way she had pulled him by his hair to kiss him harder while her other hand dug into Shane's while he was between her thighs. The way she had thrown her head back asking for more, her moans loader then when it was just them, how it had felt. Right. He couldn't believe what he was thinking right now. And as he stood he felt it hit him inside his pocket. He took it out and put it on the table.

"Is that?" Shane swallowed.

"Yea, my gran's ring. It's been in the family since her granddad. It never felt right to give it to Lori, so I didn't. With Violet though..."

"This you telling me to back off again?" Shane tensed as he asked. He was so sure Rick had known what he meant. He was positive they both belonged with Violet. Even if it had taken him awhile to realize it, to put aside wanting her for himself to see that she was their soulmate. Not Rick's, not his, but both of theirs.

"No." Shane's head snapped up to look at Rick.

"You're right. It did feel right for her to be between us. Like we'd fall apart without her there to keep us together." He couldn't believe it, didn't want to admit it but his gut was telling him it was only a matter of when and where without her there to keep them from falling out. "But will she agree?"


	10. Chapter 10: A Year to Oubreak

****With Violet****

Years had come and passed for the three siblings. As the years passed their family expanded mostly through Violet. Rick and Shane had been adamant in finding a way to make a relationship between the three of them work and while Violet was hesitant, she had agreed so long as they promised to speak up if there was ever a concern no matter how small. It had taken time but manage it they had. Unfortunately, Carlson Grimes had passed of a heart attack five months into her pregnancy.

Violet had gone into labor weeks later. It had been a close call for her as the ultrasounds hadn't shown the surprise they received. Twins.

Wyatt and Chris were fraternal twins at least as far as her doctors knew they were. In truth, she had known the moment she laid eyes on them that while on paper they may be Grimes that was only true for Chris. Wyatt was all Walsh from the blonde curls of his Grandma Jean and the brown eyes of his daddy. Chris was had brown hair and Grimes™ blue eyes. Their premature birth had nearly killed her. Shane and Rick had worried about her health for months. So much so that they had figured now was as good a time as any for them to find a place to fit them all after all what better (and true) reason could they give for them living together then to make sure one of them was there to make sure she didn't overdue herself. They had found a farmhouse with an acre of land just on the edge of town.

****With Cordelia****

In the passing years, Cordelia never forgot her time with Daryl even using some of those memories for her sweet girls' bedtime stories. Heather and Hazel had fallen in love with the hurt and lonely Rebellious Prince Daryl and the kindness he hid from all but the Flower Princess Cordelia. When sweet little Hazel asked why their daddy wasn't with them her heart broke. She had told them that sometimes fairytales don't always have an ending but just an open ending, an ending that was theirs to make. She told them how their daddy had left before she knew about them and how she had tried many times to tell him but could never find him. She had made sure they would not blame him the best she could but she refused to lie to them.

She knew where he would be after the outbreak so long as nothing changed that for him anyways. She had a photo album already packed in her emergency bag she regularly added to. While she did hope they would meet again she had decided that she wasn't going to put her life on hold for Daryl. He had left with nothing but a note and while she did still have feelings for him she had to move on and so she did. Leon was 'Uncle' Leo's son and he had helped her throughout her pregnancy when Dean and Violet couldn't. She dated Leon for years before they finally married. He helped her raise the twins and they called him their papa Leo.

They were married three years before his diagnosis. Cancer had taken him February 2009. They were heart broken. Cordelia had thought he would be here with them through it all. Knowing he wouldn't be tore at her something fierce.

****With Dean****

Dean had taken a job in New York City once Sanctum was completed. He had redeveloped an old high-rise that had been abandoned. Once completed he had purchased the penthouse for himself.

He moved into the city and didn't plan on heading back to Georgia permanently until the first signs/hearings of doomsday. It was in his time here he met her. It was the first time in this life that he was truly tempted away from his plans to stay uninvolved. She was studying psychology at NYU. They met at Starbucks when she had accidentally bumped into each other and she had spilt her iced double caramel macchiato on him. They had laughed and exchanged numbers. They dated for half a year before he brought her to his home for the night. They had spoken about their families, lives, and everything they could think of. She had wanted to wait before taking their relationship to the next level and so a year in they had.

He knew he loved her. She was everything he ever wanted, in either life. He would keep her safe.

His Amy.


	11. Chapter 11: Cordelia-Spring 2010

_Their getting better. _I thought to myself as I watched the girls take down two pigeons with their bow and arrows. A few months after completing Sanctum we planned for the transport we would need especially with our family having grown. Uncle Leo had helped me get in contact with a man that could get us various security systems. Dean had installed an automatic defense system to the Sanctum's walls (outer and inner) along with cameras that picked up thermo-signatures. Plans were made so that they would meet at the quarry the moment summer or the outbreak arrived. Each of us, three sibling had purchased a new truck large enough to carry our individual families/passengers along with having custom built RV's or in Violet's case a mobile tiny house that wasn't all that tiny. If anyone asked we planned on telling them that we went camping regularly even taking the kids every summer. It was true just not the real reason we had them made.

****AN: None can be driven and are instead attached to the trucks with permanent sticking charms at their hooks so they can only be magically removed but to anyone else just looks like it was haphazardly but fully welded together.****

Dean's had been the most basic with a single floor while both mine and Violet's expanded upwards with rune enchanted lifts that brought the first and second floors to average room height while leaving the opposite impression on the outside. However within all three cars and living areas were undetectable expansion charms within the interior storage areas. Ever-lasting preservation charms were put on the food cupboards and refrigerators they continuously filled more and more with every grocery trip for months since no matter how much time passed the food would stay as fresh as the day it was put in. Security wards were added so that only the children, them, and those they added of their own free will could drive them otherwise it would simply seem as though a part had broken that couldn't be replaced. Each one was equipped with it's own rain catcher and water filtration system that had a refilling charm that activated once half way and solar panels welded within the roof along with the latest solar paneled blinds embedded within the charmed unbreakable one way bullet-proof double paned thick windows. Violet's study of runes had been a huge help in making it so that they didn't actually run on gas but instead natural ambient magic which this world had aplenty since the magic was untapped so they would never run out of 'fuel'. Of course they planned on saying it simply ran on a mixture of hydro and solar power.

I had really changed one major part of the plot from canon Walking Dead back in Fall. I had been at the park with the twins so they could go sledding while we were visiting their Uncle Dean who had been in Atlanta for a conference with the architecture firm he worked for when it happened. I hadn't been paying attention to anything but the girls when I sat at the bench until I heard her trying to control her sobs and looked over. Carol Peletier with her short greyed curls only I could see now that it looked like her hair had been sheered off with how uneven they were. Her lip cut and despite the makeup I could see her left eye was bruised. Rage filled me then.

"Hey, I'm Cordelia." I said softly not wanting to startle her. She had looked up at me and I knew she was about to apologize thinking I was likely going to disparage or even mock her. "It's ok. I just wanted to ask if you were going to be alright?" She looked down then.

"Carol. We're staying at the shelter." She whispered looking over to the snow covered hill. I followed her line of sight.

"Is that your daughter there?" I knew it was. As many times as I watched the show I could recognize their counterparts at a glance. Carol and Sophia's character had been those that really got to me though. After all, my original mother had escaped my father's abuse when Dean and I were 6 and 4. I may have been young but I remembered the time he'd beaten her so badly she had to go to the hospital. He had been a violent drunk that never remembered his actions the next morning. She had gotten out with the help of Violet's dad and strangely enough that had been the case in this life too. Only he had become a drunk a couple years into their marriage after losing his job, long before we were born this time around though ironically enough the same reason.

"Yes, Sophia. She's my little angel. The only thing I ever did right." She smiled brokenly then.

"Looks like she's made fast friends with my girls. The twins, Hazel and Heather." She looked at me then.

"They're beautiful. Your husband must be proud." She said sadly.

"My husband was although he wasn't their father. Leo passed away back in Spring and their father left before I even knew. Leo was a good man, never rushed me even with him the fact he had a crush on me for years." I smiled remembering him. "We married when the girls were 2. Yours the one that did that?"

"H- he was drunk and was watching Sophia. He told her to come sit on his lap and I just-" Her voice broke. "I told her to go to bed. He was so angry. I don't know how I can take care of us. I married Ed right out of school. A few years later he moved us out here. I've never even had a job and no one will hire me without a place to live which I can't get without a way to pay. The shelter will only hold us for a week. I- I don't know how to tell her we have to go back especially with how happy she is since we left but they tried to steal our things last night." Tears were flowing from her eyes. I was a stranger but she had held it in for so long that now that I was here and willing to listen she just couldn't hold it in anymore. I hugged her to me.

"Don't you have family?" It never spoke of it in canon so I truly didn't know.

"No. My mom passed when Sophia was 2 and my dad in Vietnam. Ed wouldn't even let me go back for her funeral, said we didn't have enough money." Carol scoffed through the tears then. "Had enough money for beer and his whores though." My heart went out for her when a thought went through me head.

"This is crazy." Her head snapped up to look at me heartbroken and I quickly continued. "What would you say if I said I could help?"

"How? Ed will never let me go and no one will give me Sophia when I can't support her and don't have a place to live."

"What if you could? Just listen, I'm a vet and I get calls all hours of the day since I'm the closest one out there. I could really use a live-in nanny and there's two bedrooms that haven't been touched in years on the other side of the house. I'd pay you and even provide health insurance. Sophia could go to school with my girls." I bit my lip worried I had gone to far.

"Why? Why would you do that for us, for me? We just met"

"My mom was in a situation like yours." Her eyes widened then and I could see the gears turning in her head. "She got out because of my dad helping her but her first husband was a lot like yours from what my grandad told us. And, it's the right thing to do." Carol smiled at me before it fell again.

"Ed will fight it."

"You leave Ed to me."

I confundused Ed into signing the divorce and custody papers along with leaving Carol half of his bank account though admittedly the last part had been difficult as he had actually fought against it. It was a surprise to know that he had actually gone to see the lawyer of Carol's mother claiming she was ill and unable to travel and put her inheritance from the life insurance in his account. He had blown through most of it but fortunately the money from the sale of her childhood home had been put in a trust under Sophia's name with Carol as the sole overseer though her parent's wedding rings had been saved and after speaking with Carol the lawyer had shipped them to her at my house. Carol was pissed to say the least when she found out that Ed had gone to see the lawyer about her inheritance but hadn't let her go to the funeral. She hadn't even known he had gone at all but apparently it coincided with the time she was in the hospital due to a miscarriage. Carol was positive he had thrown her down the stairs on purpose now though she had originally doubted it. It just seemed a little too coincidental to be anything otherwise now.

Carol and Sophia left Atlanta in my truck that night and within a week the papers were being filed and Ed was being arrested for fraud, grand theft, domestic violence, and attempted murder of herself from her most recent hospitalization just 2 months ago when she had been beaten so badly her broken rib had punctured a lung and the murder of their unborn son 14 years ago when Carol decided to involve the police with my full support and encouragement. And it was murder as she had been only weeks from her due date. She went so far as to tell and write down every incident that came to mind when I took her to the station before we left them with our contact information. Carol and Sophia had stayed in the guest room until their rooms were finished being cleaned. I had even gone out and bought new furniture to be delivered and set up while they went back to the station. Sophia had been ecstatic when she had seen it and Carol had teared up.

As time passed Carol and Sophia had seen the training that the girls and I did. Sophia had begged Carol to join in and she agreed asking if I could teach her as well. We had started slow but they were both quick learners. Carol told me how it made her feel more confident and sure of herself in the fact that she would be able to protect them from other men like Ed. Sophia's reason was much the same when asked. I told them about my magic. It would be impossible for them not to see it living here. They had been amazed though Carol much like Sophia took to it with a childish glee.

"Ma!" Hazel said snapping me out of my memories.

"What is it Haze?"

"Auntie Vi called and she said Uncle Rick was hurt and hasn't woken up. Uncle Shane said not to worry though cause he would be ok since he's strong."

"And the news' people are talking about how some sick people are going around biting everybody!" Heather threw in from door.

_It's happening._


	12. Chapter 12: Outbreak

****60 Days To Outbreak****

****~Violet's POV~****

I had just walked out of surgery when I saw him and I knew. I knew the moment I saw Shane there, holding back his tears for our boys. Rick had gone to work even with my telling them of what was coming. "How bad is it?"

"Coma, just like you said. Can you?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"No, or at least not yet. He's supposed to be in a coma for 2 months into the end if I remember right. I'll have to heal him slowly or they'll start asking questions and with everything going on they might end up thinking he's a cure then." Shane nodded understanding the risks and not wanting to lose his brother as some bogus experiment. "How are the boys?"

"Scared. Twins just know he'll be sleeping for awhile but they know their mommy is gonna make daddy better." _I will, one way or another Rick isn't going to wake up to find us gone without him._

"Get the last of the bags packed."

****1 Day to Outbreak****

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I ran up the stairs the moments I saw several groups of soldiers walking to different hospital entrances, guns in hand. Two of my friends and colleagues (Addison" Addy" Vasquez and Sun Mei Ling) followed after me knowing something was clearly wrong and long having grown to trust my 'feelings'. I led them straight to the pharmacy. "Pack everything you can. Anesthesia, pain killers, anti-inflammatory, the works. Get your families and meet me at the farm. If you can't get there head to the quarry outside Atlanta we went camping at but for the love of God don't go into the city." I said grabbing duffels I'd hidden this morning.

"What about the refugee center?" Sun Mei worried. She was assigned as one of the doctors in the new infectious disease ward. We had met in med school, Virology 101 ironically enough. She married Shin Ling, an engineer who I introduced to her two years later.

"What's going on? At least talk to us especially considering this can get us arrested." Addy was freaking out now. She had started working here just 3 years ago fresh out of college and back home taking care of her father who'd lost his wife to cancer. She was looking for work but no one willing to take her onto their team, until me. She married a marine, Lieutenant Javier Vasquez who had been retired due to a shrapnel injury that occurred 4 months ago. The limp in his leg while hardly noticeable and not affecting his daily life meant his military career was over.

"No one is being arrested but if we don't get out of here we're dead. Javier was a marine. Tell me something. What does it mean when groups of soldiers separate to cover the exit points and enter fully armed, guns in hand?" They took the bags and began packing. "I have to get Rick."

"Go/We'll meet up."

Shane was already there when I reached the room. "We need to go. Unhook him while I heal the rest and wake him." I used the healing charm and dittany to close up and seal the wound without infection before casting. "Rennervate"

"Violet" my name left his lips as he woke. Gun fire rang out followed by an explosion that knocked out the power. _Shit._

"Hide. Rick play dead!" I hissed at him as Shane and I hid at his side. We could hear the door open and someone come in before I sent a confundus at the soldier so he would believe the room was empty.

"All clear here." The soldier's voice rang out before he backed out. "Let's contain this and get the hell out." And we stood after the door was closed.

"Time to go." We each grabbed an arm to help Rick up and make our escape out of here. _God, I wish portkeys or apparition worked for us._

****A/N: Timeline****

1980, December 17: Dean is born

1982, March 22/23: Cordelia is born 11:57 pm followed by Violet at 12:10 am

1986: Amy Harrison is born

1992: Dean, Cordelia, and Violet regain their memories a week after their parent's car crash

1998: Sophia Peletier is born

1999: Carl Grimes is born

2000, April 3: Cordelia and Daryl meet

2000, June 27: Lori abandons Rick and Carl

2001, March 10/11: Daryl leaves the note and takes off. The next day their grandfather dies

2001, November 2: Hazel and Heather are born 3 weeks early.

2001, December: They go to see the Sanctum

2004: Violet moves to Kings County permanently

2006, January 31: Cordelia marries Leon

2006, August/September: Violet meet Shane and than Rick a month later

2007, October 30: Chris and Wyatt are born premature

2007, December 8: Rick and Violet marry publicly. Rick, Shane and Violet perform a handfasting ceremony before moving into the farmhouse on the edge of town.

2008, May: Sanctum is completed. Dean moves to NYC and meets Amy

2009, February 15: Leon dies

2009, November 20: Cordelia meets Carol and Sophia

2010, June 17: Outbreak


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Lives&Family Cuteness

****A/N: So I got a review mentioning how it's stupid that Dean, Cordelia, and Violet did a ritual preventing them from using their powers in a way that could be god-like. So just to clarify the reason they did this is because they have each seen the Walking Dead and know that not every antagonist in the show started out as a 'bad guy'. Magic even in the Harry Potter universe has its set backs such as dependency, magical exhaustion (which can be life threatening), and even accidental magic if strong enough. In Harry Potter they had wands and their magic was for the most part dependent on those wands but theirs isn't and because of this their magical potential is greater when combined with the gifts they were given but that also means the drawbacks will be too. For instance, Dean can shapeshift into an animal much like an Animagus. We know an Animagus takes on characteristics of the animal they transform into. For Dean this is worse as the instincts of the animal he becomes gets stronger the longer he is in that form, and if done long enough he could hurt someone because of those instincts (example: hippogriff) or even forget he is human. Cordelia's elemental control over the earth along with her magic (magic linked to her emotions as it comes from the soul) meant that if she became upset enough she could have accidentally caused an earthquake or some other natural phenomenon. Violet's power over animation mixed with magic meant she could truly bring things to life, but one thing I hadn't touched on was that the animation could be reversed and if she could bring something artificial to life it also meant she could do the opposite and take something alive and make it inanimate and effectively little more then a children's toy. The fact is and forgive me for being cliché, Power comes with Great Responsibility and Absolute Power, Corrupts. None of them wanted to take that risk especially if they somehow lost one another. While the 'Creator' said they would stay together in this world it doesn't stop the fact he gave people free will so they can still be ripped apart, they just always have a chance of finding each other. But can you honestly say if someone took your siblings away that you could keep a rational mind and not see enemies around every corner? That if you had their power and it was the end of the world you would be perfectly sane years into it?****

****Anyways, I just wanted to explain that so, back to the story.****

****~Violet POV~****

We barely made it out of the hospital and I honestly doubt we would have if we had used the public areas to make our escape with Rick. We were on our way to meet with Dean, Addy, and Sun when I saw them running down the street, walkers just behind her. I grabbed the gun from the glovebox. "Stop the car. Stop the car!" Shane pressed on the brakes just before our turn to head towards the farm. I got out and took aim.

****BANG! BANG!****

They looked for where the shots hit having felt the heat as the bullets flew past them to see the downed walker behind the wife. "Over here! Get in!" The rushed toward me the husband picking up the rear realizing how close he came to losing her as she covered them from behind their son. I quickly got into the back huddling close to Rick as the mother and son got in behind me with their husband in the front passenger seat._ Thank God, Shane got rid of his old jeep or this would be even more uncomfortable._

"Thank you! You saved my wife." He turned to look at me in the back, tears in his eyes as his eyes went to his son and wife.

"It's nothing, really."

"Yes, it is. Not many people would stop to help. I'm Morgan. This is my wife Jenny and our son, Duane."

"I'm Shane and back there are Violet and Rick." He watched me though the mirror as he drove home. "You three live around here?"

"Just passing though. Stopped to see if there was gas at the Shell up the street when a man aimed his gun at my boy when I got out. Told us to give him the key or he'd shoot. He had my boy, there was nothing else I could do."

"We're meeting family at our place just off the main road here before we head out to meet Vi's sister in a quarry out by Atlanta. You should come with us, not safe out here without someone watching your back." Rick rasped out to Morgan.

"You bit, mister?"

"No, hun. He only woke up a little while ago from surgery. He hasn't gone through physical therapy yet." I said the last part towards Morgan.

"Mind me asking what for?"

"Shot on duty. I'm the Sheriff Deputy here in King's County." Morgan looked ready to ask Shane and I about what we had done before the madness started as we pulled in front of the house.

"It's beautiful." Jenny remarked before getting out with Duane.

"Thank you." I said as I followed her out as Shane helped Rick at the other side. I saw Sun, Shin, and Dean walk out with the boys.

"Mom/Mommy!" Carl ran to me as Chris and Wyatt called from their Uncle Dean's arms. I pretended as if my back hurt as I lifted him up into my hug before setting him down.

"You're getting a too big for my bearhugs Carl-cub, soon enough I won't be able to do them anymore." It actually took a bit out of me just to do that one. He broke into a smile.

"That's ok, ma. I'll just have to give you the bearhugs then." I watched as his eyes lit up hearing his dad's chuckle from behind me as he leaned against Shane. "Dad? Dad, you're awake!"

"Woah, little man. Not too hard, alright. Your dad's still pretty sore." I heard Shane tell him as I walked up to the porch only for Sun to pull me into a hug.

"Where's Addy?" She pulled back and shook her head.

"We were separated as we tried to leave. You were right, the soldiers" She broke into a sob. "I saw them shoot at the others. They killed Pam." Pam was one of the resident doctors assigned to her fresh out of med school. "They saw Addy. I tried to lead them away from her by catching their attention but some still went after her. I don't know if she made it out."

"She's a smart girl. We'll wait an hour and if" I took a breath. "If she isn't here than we stick to the plan. We get to the quarry, if she made it out that's where she'll go. Ad lives on the other side of town, she could have just been cut off."

"Mommy! Mommy!" they twins call for me.

"And how are my boys today?"

"I use big boy pody"

"me too! Numer 2, mommy!"

"Wow! That is amazing. Look at my two little men. Soon enough you'll be as big as your brother Carl." I tell them with a smile. _Even at the end of the world all I need is my family to be happy._

"No big! We like Peder Pan!/We be lidle foreber!" I laugh along with Jenny and Sun Mei behind me as Dean lets out a smile.

"But then who will take care of me when I get old?" I say, pouting at them.

"Carl!" they yell "You dake care mommy when ol!/we be to lidle!"

Shane just looks at the boys then. "What about me and your dad?"

"Yea, what about us, boys?" Rick chimes in.

"You ready ol!" I can't hold in my laugh at that and apparently none of the others can either. _Even with the world as we know it ending all I need is my family and everything will be alright. Now we just need the to get to the others._


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion Time Pt 1

They gathered supplies and clothes for the Jones while waiting on Addy and her family before leaving. Once the twins were settled with Violet in the back seat Shane and Rick took point, the Lings behind them in their 2009 Tiffin Allegro 32 followed by the Jones' family in Shane's '06 Jeep Liberty. Dean took up the rear with Carl in his RV as they made their way towards Atlanta.

****With Cordelia ****

****That Night, Just Outside Atlanta****

"Shit." she mumbled hitting the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Carol looked over at her from her right.

"We're still to close to the city. Everyone is trying to get to that refugee center and crowding the streets. We should be clear once we reach the highway."

"Tell me again why we're taking the girls to the quarry instead of the center?"

"Just one of those things get into the center and it's game over for everyone. Hell just think about it, Carol. If Sophia was bit could you just leave her? If you still had hope for a cure, it you didn't know? I know I couldn't."

"If I hadn't seen one of those things up close and actually though it was a sickness? Yea, I'd hide the bite. Lets get out of here, turn right on the next block." Cordelia glances at her, an eyebrow raised. "Shortcut." As they speed along the highway out of Atlanta they see the cars lined to get into the city. "All those people, they're heading right into a deathtrap." Once a few miles out they slow down. Jets fly over overhead and than they feel just as much as they hear something similar to lightning striking coming from the city, moments later. They both share a look before turning around.

"Stay here!/Stay in the car!" They get out and watch, with others that were heading into the city as Atlanta is bombed.

****~Violet's POV~****

When we arrived at the quarry Cordelia had yet to arrive. As more time passed I became more nervous and I could tell it was affecting the others. Luckily, all 5 of the kids had already crashed on the sofa after watching Lion King. "Come on, we'll take the jeep real quick see if we can't find her on the highway. It'll make you feel better than just walking back and forth here. Rick'll be fine with the boys and if anything the others are here too." Shane said and I nodded. Dean and I shared a look.

"I'll hold things down here. Go, you need it more than I do." He said.

"You two come back safe." Jenny called to me after I came back out from letting Rick know what was going on, while Morgan passed the keys to Shane. We were maybe a mile or 2 outside of Atlanta when we got out of the car to look for my sister and Carol in the pile up, having parked it on the road leading out as we heard choppers above us.

****A/N: For Video. Lori is obviously not present so imagine Violet taking her place.****

****Begin at 2:46.****

****After Watching Bombing of Atlanta****

"Shane" I gasped as he held me in his arms. It was moments later after we walked back towards the highway that I heard her voice from just ahead of us. "Cordelia? Cordelia!" I ran to her once she turned around and we gripped onto each other.

"We're supposed to be meeting at the quarry. We're agreed we'd meet at the quarry. Wait a couple hours then go looking." She said after pulling back

"We did. We've been waiting on you for hours. Hey Carol." I pulled her into a hug as Shane hugged Cor.

"It's good to see you, Violet." She smiled at me

"Aunt Vi. Hazel, Sophia! It's Aunt Vi and Uncle Shane!" I went to the car to give them both kisses, happy they were all safe.

I listened as Shane was approached and spoken to by an older man that had noticed his uniform. And while Carol, Cordelia and I watched the girl, we kept an eye out for any walker or person that might try to surprise us. We were all ready to defend ourselves and our family guns hidden just out of sight but easily accessible nonetheless.

Minutes later Shane had managed to calm a group of people down and even tell them that we were heading back out to the quarry we had made camp at, inviting them along. He told them there was safety in numbers and soon enough a number of them were getting in their cars to follow us back.

****Once Back at the Quarry****

****Dean's POV****

It was just past 11 pm when I saw headlights coming up the road to the clearing. I grabbed my rifle and took aim as I let out a long whistle signaling the others to be ready. I could see Rick had opened the one of the few windows that opened on the tiny house, colt in hand facing the entrance. Morgan came up the ladder I dropped for him and settled beside me while his family was safe inside. Sun Mei had her gun and Shin his bow.

The headlights flashed once, twice, and then stayed on before turning off completely and turning back on. _Shane_. I raised my hand silently telling them all to stand down. Car after car pulled in after his but the only other one I cared for was the Chevy Silverado Black Ops attached to the RV I'd helped design. _The girls_. I climbed down and made my way to them pulling Cordelia then Carol into a hug. People started exiting their cars looking around some in fascination and others in disgust. Shane moved to handle the crowd.

"Let's all settle in our vehicles for tonight. We'll introduce ourselves in the morning."

"Dean!" I turned around only for a blonde head of hair to collide into me. Roses and vanilla.

"Amy." I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion Time Pt 2

****Two Weeks Later****

****~Unknown POV~****

We'd been watching them from the woods for 2 days 'fore we made ourselves known. My brother had a plan, get in with the group and while they was sleeping we'd rob them blind. I ain't like it. These people had kids with them. I wondered if I'd have any running 'round now, if I had just stayed instead of running off with my brother. Sometimes I'd dream bout her. Her pretty blonde hair between my fingers, them soft lips on my chapped, the sounds she made when we were together, or how she smelled like wildflowers and coffee. God, could she drink coffee like there was no tomorrow. Had my momma lived this long she would have called her my match. Momma was always gone on about things like that and never settling like she had with my old man. Guess that's why there'd never been anyone after her. Ain't matter what my brother said, he may have gotten me to leave but I'd stayed true to her. I love her even now. Might be a fool's hope but I hoped she was still alive out there, somewhere. That maybe I'd see her again and it wouldn't be as one of those things. She was strong and I prayed she still remembered how to use that crossbow I got her.

****~Cordelia's POV~****

I knew the others wanted to keep moving on but I couldn't. Call me naïve but I wanted to wait for Daryl. I didn't know how I would react when I saw him again. One thing I did know though, was that I couldn't leave when there was a chance for my girl's to know their father or Daryl to know his daughters. There was a part of me that even after 9 years still loved him, wanted him to appear and say it was a misunderstanding, that there was a damn good reason he left. I wanted to show him our beautiful girls and scream at him for not being there for every step of the way. Tell him how Leon had been there, had raised the girls, had taken on the role he left empty with nothing but a some wildflowers and a note. I couldn't even look at wildflowers anymore without that ache.

The first couple days, Violet and I had set up a first aid station just in case someone needed medical attention while Dean along with Shin had taken small groups and shown them what was safe or not to eat in the woods that surrounded. Shane set up defense and weapon classes though Rick would join in just a few days later. _The wonders of magic meant he wouldn't be out of commission as long as he would otherwise_. Glenn and Dean had gone into the city to get BB guns for target practice. Many of those we'd brought to the quarry had joined in the classes but some had looked down on us for suggesting it saying the army would be coming and that there was no way we were going to be teaching them or their kids how to use a gun or knife to kill sick people. I we would do our best to prevent it but I really hoped those kids didn't suffer for it.

More often then not at the first aid station, we would see people come for a small cut or a child that had scraped themselves after falling. Sometimes, it was the older people in camp, like Dale who had arthritis in which case we would provide some turmeric powder to add to their food to help with the pain. The worst though were the people who would come screaming that there was something wrong with them scaring the camp because they had decided to do their business in poison oak and had a rash spreading cause they kept touching the damn thing when we told them not to. They would holler about how they were infected and it was spreading and that we didn't know shit. It was usually those who had sneered at us for setting up those classes.

It was my day to lead a few others on a hunting party. I was joined by Amy, Glenn, and Morgan. They had learned how to track and hunt quickly. For Amy though, I found it to be necessary with her having been one of the first I had seen die on Walking Dead. I knew Dean didn't know about it, he'd missed the first 2 seasons of the show and neither Violet or I had the heart to tell him. So we trained her harder then the others. While it made for some contention between us where that had been none before (we had spoken over the phone and occasionally skype when she had been at Dean's penthouse) she had understood once the three of us had stepped aside and spoken. If anything happened to her Dean would be heartbroken and lost to his grief. Amy knew that he loved her but she hadn't known until the first night in the quarry that he'd wanted her for the rest of his life. Dean had been carrying the diamond cluster ring for weeks before the outbreak and he'd put it on her right there in front of everyone the moment she said yes.

It was after catching a dozen or so wild rabbits that we returned to the camp to find newcomers, 2 to be exact. I had walked towards Dean to tell him about our haul and as I came to his side from behind the tallest of the newcomers is when I heard it. "Cordelia" A voice I hadn't heard in 9 years. A voice that brought tears to my eyes. When I turned and saw him there, I froze facing him.

"Daryl"

"Now, wait just a minute. You mean to tell me, my lil' brother knows this sweet lil' honeypot?" My eyes turned to him. Tall, graying brown hair, Dixon blues looking me up and down, and a thick Georgia twang. _Merle_.

"Don't, Merle."

"Don't what? You wanna tell me how you know honeypot here?"

"Look at my sister that way again and I'll carve your eyes out." Dean said taking a step in front of me. "So, you're Daryl." He only nodded keeping his eyes on me as if he couldn't believe I was real. We'd drawn a bit of a crowd now and I could only hope.

"Momma!" Both the twins called as they ran up to me hugging me around my waist._ Too late_.

****Just Moments Earlier****

****Daryl's POV****

I saw blonde hair out the corner of my eye moving from Merle's other side. My heart racing, as I caught a glimpse of her face behind those blonde waves. "Cordelia" She turned around and I couldn't believe she was right there in front of me. She was just as gorgeous as the night we met. Having her in front of me after 9 years felt like coming home. But my chest ached something fierce, seeing them tears in her eyes.

"Daryl" My name coming from those lips had always sounded right, even that night we'd met. I'd danced with her even though I ain't know how but she showed me. She put my arms round her waist and we just moved side to side talking and laughing. Ain't think it was possible to want to talk to anyone like that but with her, it just was. When she gave that you that smile, you couldn't help but smile back. And then Merle opened that damn gob of his.

"Now, wait just a minute. You mean to tell me, my lil' brother knows this sweet lil' honeypot?" I felt rage I hadn't felt in years at his words and the way he looked at my girl. It had been years since I'd seen her, since she'd been in my arms but like hell would Merle ruin any chance I had again. If she let me have one.

"Don't, Merle"

"Don't what? You wanna tell me how you know honeypot here?"

"Look at my sister that way again and I'll carve your eyes out." Dean, I'd wondered why the name was familiar. "So, you're Daryl." I nodded but kept my eyes on Cordelia. If this was a dream then I wanted to remember every bit of it. A crowd was drawing 'round us.

"Momma!" Blonde twin girls called as they ran up and hugged her 'round the waist. I'd dreamed for years of what it would be like, seeing her with a child or two but knowing the truth. But actually seeing it and them not being mine, my chest burned.

"Well, shit. Honeypot's a momma! A hot momma." The three of us glared at my brother.

"What. Did. You. Call. Our. Mom?" The twin girls turned glaring and frowning, looking as threatening' as two little kittens. They took out their little pink and blue guns then and aimed at him. "Stay. Away. From. Our. Mom. Pervert!" My eyes widened a little at that. Tiger kittens.

"Hazel Grace and Heather Viola Dixon!" My head snapped up to Cordelia at that. "How do you even know what a pervert is?"

"Dixon?" I breathed and they glanced at me confused but clearly wondering if I was a threat too.

"We're 8/Gonna be 9. Besides we gotta protect you from those wierdos out here." They said and I cracked a smile.

"Shit. The way they pulled them guns out and those eyes they must be Dixon's. I know I ain't tap that though so that means..." His head turned to me real slow. "You a daddy? And you ain't never tell me!"

The girls pushed Merle then actually sending him stumbling back before looking at me real hard. "What's your name, mister pervert's brother?" The one with the blue gun asked me while the one with the pink that was just a little taller stood behind her with them wide blue eyes looking up at me.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon." My mouth was dry as I took their faces in. They both looked so much like their momma but the more I looked the clearer it was. Their blonde hair was darker then hers with little hints on brown, their eyes shaped like hers but Dixon blue with my brows, my momma's nose and my ears, and last they had her lips but just slightly thinner. They were mine. My chest felt lighter then it had been in years.

"You're Prince Daryl?" The shorter one said, like she couldn't make sense of it.

"Prince?" I glanced to Cordelia seeing her face turn red, embarrassed.

"Well, we know you're not really a prince just like Momma's not really the Flower Princess. I'm happy you're back now, daddy!" I felt something fluttering 'round in my chest at that. I was a daddy. Cordelia gave me two little girls, a family like I'd dream we'd have if I'd never left and here that dream was right in front of me.

"It's a story, Momma told us. So you gonna tell us why you left momma or what?"

"Heather!" Cordelia and who I knew now was Hazel hissed at her.

"Nah, it's fine." I swallowed knowing she was right. I'd left her and her sister's momma with nothin' but a note and even if I hadn't known it, them. They needed an explanation. "I think we need to, talk."

I needed to make things right. I had to show their momma and them I wasn't gonna up and leave again. I'd damn near lost everything when I left with Merle that day and with these girls I knew things were gonna be hard but it'd be worth it. I looked at my brother and he knew it too. One way or another Merle would clean himself up. Somehow, I had to win them over cause now that they were in front of me I knew I couldn't lose 'em. The world might've ended for everyone else but I'd found mine.


	16. Chapter 16: Explanation

****Cordelia's POV****

"Follow me." I said turning around to head to my RV. "Girls go to Aunt Vi."

"Nuh-uh!/We deserve" Hazel.

"No way! An answer too!" Heather.

"Girls. Aunt Vi. Now!" Carol gave them her 'don't question me' look. Honestly she had gotten that thing down so quick, it was kinda scary especially when it turned on you. _Thank God, I haven't given her a reason for it_. "You two go talk. And Cor" I turned back to her. "You need anything, just let me know." I gave her a look that said one thing and one thing only. _You are not killing him_. She just raised a brow at me as if to say _Watch me_. I rolled my eyes and we walked in.

****Daryl's POV****

"Want something to drink?" She fidgeted with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous bout something.

"Nah, I'm fine. When were they born?"

"November 2, they were three weeks early." She sat on the couch and I took the seat next to her only for her to move to the far side and turn to face me, a nervous look in her eye. _She ain't never been nervous round me before_.

"Early?" I bit at the skin of my thumb. _Wasn't babies born early sick? Were the girls? Would they be needing medicine? _"They ok, though right?"

"Yea, they are. Hazel was a little touch and go for awhile though. The umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck but Dr. McCrory was great. No problems afterwards."

"Hazel the one with the pink gun that's a lil' taller?" Her lips tilted up than

"Course you would pick up on that last bit. But, yes. Hazel's the girly girl of the two while Heather's a real tomboy. Hell, Hazel would dress up as a princess every Halloween while Heather would be a biker or power ranger." She let out that sweet laugh that flowed like warm honey. "I have a few pictures, if you want to see them?"

"Yea, I'd like that a lot." She stood and walked to a little cabinet in front of us while I looked around and that's when I saw it. A picture of her in a long white dress, bouquet of flowers in her hand as a man, what them southern gentleman types would look like, having his arms around her waist in a tux. Married. She got a husband.

"Here they are!" She handed it to me, smile wide on her face.

"When'd you get married?" I looked at the picture album, trying not to show how much it hurt to know she hadn't waited. I knew it wasn't likely. Not after I left the way I did. But the way she looked at me when we'd seen each other outside, I'd hoped she still felt something, anything. Hoped there might be a chance and I wasn't sure I was willing to let her go again even knowing she was married. Could I let her and my little girls go, right after I found them? Watch them play family with some other man where I belong? Nah, I couldn't do it. I'd fight for her, for them. My family.

"You noticed the picture." I saw how she looked at it with a mixture of pain and longing. _Why?_

"Was I not supposed ta?" She sighed at me, putting her head into her hands.

"January 31, 2006. It was a winter wedding. Dean gave me away." She looked at me a bitter smile on her face. "I waited you know?"

"What?"

"When I couldn't find you, I waited. I waited 2 years for you to come back." Tears were filling her eyes and my mouth went dry. My heart clenching. "How long was I supposed to wait for you to come back, Daryl? I moved on. Leon was there for everything. He didn't rush me or never pushed for more than what I was ready for." Her tears started spilling. "Yes, I married him. And he gave me 3 years of happiness. He let our girls know what is was like to have a father! But never, not once! Did he try to take your place! He was there for diaper changes, teething, first steps, words, potty-training, all of it! He did that! While you went off and left me with nothing but a goddamn note and a pregnancy I wasn't ready for!"

"I ain't know you were pregnant!"

"I didn't either! That's the thing about leaving Daryl, you don't know what you lost until it's gone." He swallowed hard at that.

"Are you gone? Ain't there some way to make this right? Between us? I know you're married and this Leon. He been there when I wasn't but Cordelia I-"

"Stop. Daryl, Leon is dead. He died last year, brain tumor." She looked at me. "It may have been a year but I, I can't. Daryl, don't do this to me, not again."

"Do what?"

"Wanting to pick up where we left off before you were gone! Coming here like nothing has changed, when everything has!" he voice got higher and higher as my chest burned more with every word. "You left, Daryl! You left." she cried. "And than the next morning I got a call Grandpa died and I needed you but you weren't there! You show up 9 years later when the world ended and you look at me the way you did than. Like I'm the only girl in the world, the only one you see but Daryl you don't even know me anymore. I don't know you, anymore."

"Than we learn again. I swear to you Cordelia I ain't going nowhere. Not again. I can't lose you again. I can't. It damn near killed me to the first time."

"Then why?"

"Merle. He showed up at the apartment, beat to hell. He could barely stand. He'd gotten in some serious trouble with the wrong kinda people, worst kind. They knew I was his brother, grew up 'round some of them. Everyone in town knew I was with ya. They'd just haveta ask and they'd find you. Weren't the kind of guys that cared how they got their money back just that they did. No matter who they hurt for it. But if I wasn't with you, if I wasn't talking with you I figured they'd just think it was nothing serious. Wouldn't know how much you meant to me." I took a breath. "It worked too cause they went looking but when they found out I left they left you alone. I managed to pay 'em everything he owed but they said we ever came back they'd kill us after taking out everyone we paid just a lil' too much attention. I knew if I saw you just one more time I wouldn't be able to leave. I couldn't put ya in danger like that. I had to go. I had to keep you safe."


	17. Chapter 17: The Change and Changed

****Back Outside****

Merle watched his little brother follow Cordelia into the fancy RV before looking at his nieces. Part of him wanted to walk away and dive into the stash he hid at the bottom of his bag. Fucking Daryl never knew how to let loose. But as he watched them walking off he couldn't help remembering his bastard father sitting in his chair, drunk and high off his ass. At least he had a reason. He'd seen shit no one ever should overseas. He was one of three that had even made it back and his old pal hadn't lasted long once back stateside; Perry Myles killed himself 3 months in. Kid was only 23 but he'd done his damn best to keep him alive only to end it all once back home. Damn kid couldn't live with what they'd seen, what they had to do to survive, couldn't get the smell of the searing flesh and blood spilt out his mind, the sight of their brothers in arms dead or dying around them as they tried to survive. Brothers missing limbs and bleeding out as bullets kept flying as they tried to get past that damn mine field to the safe zone. He'd never regret the punching Srgt. Williamson even with it being what got him discharged. The anger, pain, and memories was the reason he used. To forget, to not feel, for the mind numbing nothingness that took over.

He knew he was a fucking asshole when he used. Knew the user in him was the reason Daryl never got a real shot. He'd joined up because he knew he'd kill their father if he didn't but he'd also done it for Daryl. Daryl was a smart kid. He knew shit. Daryl could've done whatever he wanted with enough money and being in the army they would've paid for it too since he'd filled the papers for guardianship over him. All that was gone when he'd been discharged and that was his only regret about that. Now though he had a new one. He was the reason his brother never knew he had kids. Twin girls, daughters. All Merle could think of was the sick bastards he used to go to for his next fix. How he kept his mouth shut even while he watched their eyes followed girls that were barely in high school if they even were. The only thing that stopped him was them having what he craved and knowing they were chicken shit about it and wouldn't do a damn thing but watch. He couldn't take that next hit. He couldn't be to them what their father was to them. He had to get his shit together and now. Apparently all it took to get Merle Dixon to clean up his act was the end of the world and family.

"You follow me" Merle turned to see the short haired woman watching him with narrowed eyes, her hand on her waist, just above her gun holster.

"And why would I do that suga-." He cut off when he felt the cool metal of the blade she'd had hidden in her other hand. _How the hell I ain't notice that._

"Shut. Up. You'll do what I say because I don't trust you and if I don't trust you that means you're on my list. The higher you are on it, the worse and right now I'm thinking you belong at the top." Carol gave a look to Dean before he sighed and just nodded. She led Merle to the smallest of their family's RVs.

"Sit."

"I ain't no dog." Merle didn't get it. This woman in front of him was something else. She had the look of one of them housewives that stayed home raising the kids getting her man a beer from the fridge as soon as he walked in from work and sat down. She reminded him a bit of his mother. The perfect dutiful wife, that got the shit beat out of her if she was just a little too slow with that beer and all that followed. It wouldn't be noticeable to most people but in that T-shirt Merle could see the beginnings of a jagged scar near her collar bone that appeared crudely made from the little he could see along with a puckered circular scar that reminded him of his own. Memories of his father pressing his cig into his skin flashing across his mind. Only he realized her eyes were sharp, calculating, and held little fear as though she was ready to end him right there if he made the wrong move. No, she wasn't like his mother. This woman in front of him hadn't given up. She took her pain and became stronger. She was a survivor.

"Could've fooled me." The sass was only more proof and brought a tilt to his lip.

"Like throwing people off guard makes it easy to see who they really are." Her brow raised.

"Ever heard you get more bees with honey."

"That knife on my neck sure ain't seem like no honey, honey." He quipped, a smile coming on his face realizing she may just be able to match his snark.

"I knew the moment your mouth opened it wouldn't work on you."

"Mouth don't open for nothing but food, snark, insults, and eating a pretty thing like you for dessert." Carol scoffed, but just the hint of a smile was forming on her face.

"You couldn't handle me with instructions." She leaned forward towards him. "Now tell me, am I going to have to put a knife through your brain?"


	18. Chapter 18: Family Building 1

****With Dean & Amy****

Sitting by the fire with Amy in my arms after being separated even temporarily was incredible. I still remember though a life time ago that she was set to die and it had become one of my greatest and recently most occurring nightmares. I would be doing some chore I helped in everyday whether it was hunting, fishing, or leading a training session and on my way back there she would be as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair swaying in the breeze, blue-gray eyes with that twinkle reserved just for him, and sunshine smile on her lips. She was breathtaking to him. No matter her doubts of it, he found her perfect. Maybe it was because of how in his life before he had failed relationship after failed relationship. Maybe it was because he had chosen a 'stable' job this time around that didn't have him traveling the world. Or maybe it was just that she was what he had always wanted but never found. On those horrible nights, he'd see her there opening her arms to him or even heading his way to welcome him back when from a person in the corner of his eye, just behind her, or who had been sitting only a few feet away became a walker and latched onto her neck before he could shoot them down. Every time he was just a second too late or hadn't seen the second one hidden by the first.

He was determined not to let the nightmares rule over them. He'd told her about them. How he feared losing her and knew that as far as he was concerned she was it for him. If he lost her there wouldn't be another woman in his life outside those in his family. He hadn't bothered to include Andrea and she knew exactly why, though they ignored it for the most part. Andrea had been the one issue between them. He knew Amy had begun noticing the exact things he and the others had. She asked about it at first. Asked why he stayed away from Andrea after the first few weeks in the camp.

It was during a training session she realized just why it was. Andrea may have tried to be subtle but Amy had grown up watching her big sister from the window when she came home from a date or had a 'friend' over when babysitting her. Amy knew her moves, hell she'd used a few of them herself on him. She'd wondered at first if he enjoyed her attention before noticing how he would quickly move away or find a reason to leave. It was then Amy started focusing on her sister's behavior. After all, she had her man, she had the ring, and she had the big sisters that doted on her as if she was one of them. She was _Aunt _Amy to his nieces and nephews and she would be damned if anyone, even her own sister, (the sister who had kept her to the side and gave little thought to before suddenly coming up with her little road trip idea after learning about Dean from their parents) tried to take that away from her.

She had built her own little family in his and hoped someday they might even build a little one of their own to add to it. She knew of the three-way relationship between Violet, Shane, and Rick. She hadn't understood it at first, at least not until they had spoken about it. Dean had told her of how Violet had been drugged by a coworker one night in the hope of ruining her reputation in the small town they lived in because she was with Rick. He told her of how his little sister had woken up and realized that the night had mostly been a blur for her though she remembered a few details and how she had ended up in bed with both Rick and Shane and later found out she was pregnant from that very night. It had been even more shocking when she had asked about the Chris and Wyatt's father and learned they were bi-paternal fraternal twins.

Learning the man she loved could do magic and was a 'skin-changer' as he called himself was a shock. Though she had moved passed it and asked about her beloved mermaids of fairytale afterwards. She'd practically gone into cardiac arrest when he took her out to his pool, stripped and gave himself a tail. He hadn't been able to make it last long, something about mermaids not being real and partial transformations being unstable. It had been real enough for her and while she didn't mention it to him she had told the twins of how their uncle had made her think they were a modern Prince Eric turned mermaid for him with her being Ariel playing Cinderella. The girls had laughed of course but Hazel had smiled and told her how she would make a good princess for her uncle while Heather just ew'd away before agreeing so long as she didn't have to see them being 'all kissy-face and lovey-dovey'.


	19. RE-DO Voting

**A/N: **So, I need your help! I started the redo of this story and have separated all three into alternate Walking Dead universes. In doing so however I find myself wanting to change certain things or possibly even character appearances and pairings. So I want to take a vote (spanning **ONE Week, 7 Days**) to get it done and insert any of those changes.

Below I will enter the new titles (3 separate stories), whose story line it will be, whether they are focused in tWD or FtWD, their new name, who their universe's relative is, maybe parent's appearance, possible character appearances, possible abilities and possible pairings.

**Bold or Underlined**: You do **NOT** get a choice.

Regular: YOU choose

= : The words meaning, limitations, and/or where the ability comes from (what wish or verse or whatever)

**Please read through options in the section before commenting or choosing.**

* * *

**Shifter's Way to Life or Death**

**Dean's Story**

**World**: Fear the Walking Dead

**New Birth Name**: Dean Kele Grey-Atohi

Kele = Sparrow

Atohi = Woods

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse**: Qaletaqa Walker (cousin/grandfathers were brothers)

**Parents: **

Nova Atohi-Walker played by Brenda Schad

Jonathon Grey played by Mark Harmon

**Character Appearance**** : Dark brown hair kept shoulder-length; Light almost ice blue eyes**

**As Child**** : Gavin Casalegno**

As Adult:

1\. Ian Somerhalder (Original) [Decent Photos & Gif]

2\. Toni Mahfud [Limited Photos]

3\. Henry Cavill [Some Photos & Few Gifs]

4\. Jason Momoa (picture Conan body & ice blue eyes but younger like gif) [Decent photos & Gifs]

**If Chosen Tattoos**

A) None

B) Actual Tattoos (in photo above^)

C) Aquaman Tattoos

**Abilities**: **(**Options Within **)**

1.** Animal Shifter:**

**Limited to that which exists in current universe**

**No more than 50x his own weight depending on character appearance chosen about 8100 lbs. (Ian Somerhalder/Toni Mahfud), 9650 lbs. (Henry Cavill), 11250 lbs.** **(Jason Momoa) so a mid to large sized elephant**

A) Size of animal can be changed to that of 10x its natural size so long as it weights remains beneath previously stated

B) Limited by natural animal size

2\. **Immunity to undead in:**

A) Animal form only

B) As Human and Animal

3\. **Magic:**

**Runes & Wards**

**Anything else limited by Ability given**

A) Capable of Transfiguration

B) Beast-speak in human form due to being shifter

C) Magic infused body due to shifting (create runes/wards using his blood using his will alone) **ONLY magic he can do if chosen; Automatic Immunity to undead in animal or human form (pass on immunity to children); Enhanced Body (Accelerated Mental & Physical Development, Enhanced Senses, Flawless Coordination, Increased Stamina) **

^ + Add-on if **C** is chosen ^

**A/N:** Fanfic/Ao3 please C+ if chosen to include option below

Yes or No: Share Immunity with child's mother **(Due to carrying child)**

4\. **Enhanced Senses (**if #3's C is not chosen otherwise please ignore**)**

A) As Animal Only

B) As Human & Animal (All senses enhanced as a mix of BtVS Slayer ability and HP magic)

**Pairing(s):**

A) Alicia Clark

B) Alicia Clark & Amy (from tWD)

C) Alicia Clark & Ofelia Salazar

D) Alicia Clark, Ofelia Salazar, & Amy (tWD)

* * *

**Elemental's Way to Life or Death**

**Cordelia's Story**

**World**: The Walking Dead

**New Birth Name**: Cordelia Rose Grimes

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse**: Rick Grimes

**Parents:**

Rick Grimes played by Andrew Lincoln

Rosette Jean Ravenwood played by young Michelle Pfiefer

**Character Appearance:**** Sunflower-blonde hair, Sky-blue eyes with a dark ring at edge**

1\. Candice Swanepoel (Original)

2\. Amber Heard

3\. Diana Agron

**Abilities: (**Options Within **)**

1.** Elemental**

A) Minor control over all Elements

B) Full control over Earth (make plants grow faster and stronger; able to build walls/homes from solid rock or stone, create weapons from the earth, control the environment around her and use it to defend/attack)

2.** Magic**

**Runes & Wards**

**Anything else limited by Ability given**

A) Capable of Conjuration

B) Plant Creation: able to make plant life grow in barren areas; at great strain can create seeds/plants from nothing

3.** Enhanced Strength**

= BtVS ability in the form of hardened bones and increased muscle density

**Pairing(s):**

A) Daryl (Original Pairing)

B) Shane **(Daryl automatically replaces him in Violet's pairing unless all 3 are chosen)**

C) Someone else?

* * *

**Animator's Way to Life or Death**

**Violet's Story**

**World**** : The Walking Dead**

A) The Walking Dead ONLY

B) Harry Potter (in which she uses her ability to bring certain characters to life)

**New Birth Name**: Violetta Bernadette 'Birdie' Rivera

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse**: Hershel Greene, Maggie Greene, Beth Greene

**Parents**** :**

Hershel Greene played by Scott Wilson

Marianna Rivera played by Salma Hayek

**Character Appearance**** : Greene Family's green-blue eyes, Chocolate brown hair**

1\. Adriana Lima (Original)

2\. Kate Beckingsale

3\. Phoebe Tonkin

**Abilities**** :**

1\. **Animation**

**Has the ability to animate objects turning them into life size versions that will act in the manner of its purpose. Fully loyal to the animator. Cannot hold any ability that can be used solely outside of the body. (Example: Last Airbender Doll cannot be used because the ability to bend lies outside the body however a Harry Potter doll could be because their magic lies within them)**

A) Bring dolls of animals and human to life fully at great magical strain

B) Dolls are only partly 'alive' to the point in which they can interact and do as they were designed but can not do much else and will only be animate for a short period of time

2\. **Absorption**

**Can absorb the knowledge or single ability of that which is animated however she will not be able to animate another doll with similar abilities if she does so (example: an animated Superman doll and invulnerability she will be unable to animate anything invulnerable)**

A) Can only take in the knowledge on a single subject and two abilities (1 mental and 1 physical) of 3 animations

B) Can take in as much knowledge and abilities as her body can physically handle (you give a #)

3\. **Magic**

**Runes & Wards**

**Anything else Limited by Ability given**

**Legilimency**

A) Will be telepathic as a mix of her legilimency and absorption abilities therefore she will not require eye contact nor be felt entering another's mind

B) Can mix her legilimency and absorption to give someone else the knowledge or ability

**Pairing(s)**** :**

A) Rick & Shane (Original Pairing)

B) Rick & Daryl **(Shane automatically becomes Cordelia's pairing)**

C) Rick, Shane, & Daryl

D) Include from above or if HP X-over suggestions from that world (**NO Voldemort/Tom Riddle**)


	20. Tie Breaker Voting

**A/N: So we have a few ties. Voting ends 11:59 PM Friday, July 3.**

**Bold writing is Final**

Regular writing with lettering/numbering is up for Voting

* * *

**Dean's Story**

**Shifter's Way to Life or Death**** (FtWD)**

**New Birth Name**: Dean Kele Grey-Atohi

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse**: Qaletaqa Walker (cousin/grandfathers were brothers)

**Parents: **

Nova Atohi-Walker (Brenda Schad) & Jonathon Grey (Mark Harmon)

**Character Appearance**** : Dark brown hair kept at least shoulder-length; Light almost ice blue eyes**

1\. Henry Cavill [Some Photos & Few Gifs]

2\. Jason Momoa (**with Aquaman Tattoos**) [Decent photos & Gifs]

**Abilities**: **(**Options Within **)**

1.** Animal Shifter (HP magic):**

**Limited to that which exists in current universe & natural size of the animal shifted into**

**No more than 50x his own weight depending on character appearance chosen about 9650 lbs. for Henry Cavill (Indian Elephant; on all fours grows to be 7-8.9 ft. tall) or 11250 lbs.** **for Jason Momoa (African Elephant; on all fours grows to be 10-13 ft. tall)**

2\. **Magically Infused Body**

**Creates runes/wards using his blood (ONLY magic he is capable of)**

**Automatic Immunity to undead in animal or human form pass on immunity to children**

**Enhanced Body: Accelerated Mental & Physical Development, Flawless Coordination, Heightened Senses, & Increased Stamina (BtVS ability)**

Share Immunity with child's mother **(Due to carrying child)**

A) Yes

B) No

**Pairings (will be involved with at same time):**

A) Alicia Clark & Ofelia Salazar

B) Alicia Clark, Ofelia Salazar, & Amy (tWD)

* * *

**Cordelia's Story**

**Elemental's Way to Life or Death** (**tWD)**

**New Birth Name****: **Cordelia Rose Grimes

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse****: **Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Judith Grimes

**Parents:**

Rick Grimes played (Andrew Lincoln) & Rosette Jean Ravenwood (Michelle Pfiefer)

**Character Appearance:**** Sunflower-blonde hair, Sky-blue eyes with a dark ring at edge**

**Amber Heard**

**Abilities:**** (**Options Within**)**

1\. **Elemental**

**Full control over Earth: plants grow faster and stronger; Build things (weapons, walls, homes) from solid rock/stone or wood, think earth bending/earth jutsu**

Can tap into the other elements momentarily at great strain and even greater possibly even debilitating pain

A) Yes

B) No, only Earth

2\. **Magic (Limited)**

**Runes & Wards**

**Conjuration: ONLY capable of conjuring organic materials (ex: cotton/cashmere sweater, sugar, or soap but NOT polyester shirts, table salt, or silver items)**

**3\. Enhanced Strength**: **(BtVS ability) providing hardened bones & increased muscle density**

**Pairing:** Daryl

* * *

**Violet's Story**

**Animator's Way to Life or Death**** (tWD)**

**New Birth Name**: Violetta Bernadette 'Birdie' Rivera

**Long-Lived Relative(s) in 'Verse**: Hershel Greene, Maggie Greene, Beth Greene

**Parents**** :**

Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson) & Marianna Rivera played (Salma Hayek)

**Character Appearance**** : Greene Family's green-blue eyes, Chocolate brown hair**

1\. Kate Beckinsale

2\. Phoebe Tonkin

**Abilities****: (**Options Within**)**

1\. **Animation**

**Has the ability to animate objects turning them into life size versions that will act in the manner of its purpose. Fully loyal to the animator. These dolls cannot hold any ability that can be used solely outside of the body. (Example: Last Airbender Doll cannot be used because the ability to bend lies outside the body however a Harry Potter doll could because their magic lies within them)**

Animated objects such as doll houses or toy cars will

A) be animated for a short period of time (24 hours). **Repeated use back to back will render her unconscious.**

B) become their life-size version along with it's interior permanently (homes) or until she reverses it (cars).** Over-use will cause extreme exhaustion that could leave her incapacitated for days or even in a coma depending on severity of exhaustion.**

**Dolls are only partly 'alive' to the point in which they can interact and do as they were designed but can not do much else and will only be animate for a short period of time which is dependent on ability. (Doll must be in good condition)**

**6 Hours for powered individuals (Superman/Harry Potter), single use per doll**

**12 Hours for unpowered persons capable of fighting above ^ (Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark)**

**24 Hours for those that are highly skilled in multiple areas (Alfred Pennyworth)**

**48 hours for the average person (nurse, teacher, secretary, maid, etc.)**

2\. **Absorption**

**Can absorb the knowledge or single ability of that which is animated however she will not be able to animate another doll with similar abilities if she does so (example: an animated Superman doll and invulnerability she will be unable to animate anything invulnerable).**

A) Can only take in the knowledge on a single subject and two abilities (1 mental and 1 physical) of 3 animations. **Will suffer excruciating pain if she attempts to take on more.**

B) Can take in as much knowledge and abilities as her body can physically handle (Limited to 2/3 for each criteria: knowledge, mental ability, and physical ability). **Will suffer excruciating pain if she attempts to take on more.**

3\. **Magic (Limited)**

**Runes & Wards**

**Telepathic **

**With her Abilities and Magic mixing it provides her a stronger level of what would have been legilimency. This allows her to not only read minds unnoticed but also connect her mind to those she is closest to.**

**This gives her strong instincts when it comes to not only people but when fighting (BtVS)**

**Pairing(s)**** :**

Rick & Shane (Original Pairing)


End file.
